


Wish

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam x reader. Reader and Sam see a shooting star and make wishes. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

“Holy shit, that’s a shooting star!” you yelled excitedly, your finger tracing the path of its travels across the dark night sky.

You felt Sam chuckle against your neck as his arms tightened around your waist. “Baby, it was probably just a weird satellite or plane. When do we ever see the stars in New York?”

You twisted around to face him, prodding him in the chest repeatedly. “IT WAS A SHOOTING STAR IT WAS,” you yelled comically, letting out a sigh as he kissed the top of your forehead. You wrapped Sam’s flannel around you tighter in the cool summer breeze. “Just let me have this one, Falcon.”

“Alright,” he said soothingly. He tilted your chin upwards and your pout turned into a full smile as you looked at the warmth in his dark eyes. “But that means we both have to make a wish.”

“Deal.”

You both turned your attention back to the sky, Sam’s arms snaking around your waist once more. You both stood there quietly absorbed in thought until Sam broke the silence. “What’d you wish for?”

Still looking up to the dark sky, you murmured, “Well I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

“C’monnnn, tell me,” he wheedled, his hands sliding up and tickling your ribs. You shrieked out and turned around to grab his hands, both of you laughing until you settled his hands back gently on your waist, your own laying flat on his chest as you looked at him.

“Alright, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. BUT YOU CAN’T LAUGH.” Sam looked at you adoringly and nodded, waiting for you to begin.

“Well, it’s kind of lame, but I don’t know, it makes me happy when I think of us and being like this forever .. so I guess I wished for forever for us, for however long forever is here,” you said simply. “What did you -’

Sam broke you off with a tender kiss, his hands sliding up to frame your face as your heartbeat sped up. You broke apart and couldn’t help blushing at his smile. “So, what’d you wish for?” You repeated, smiling.

Sam pulled you into a hug, your chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. “The same thing, just different words.” You exhaled happily and kissed his neck, gently murmuring “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sam kissed the top of your head and you stayed intertwined for a minute, pulling apart only as he grabbed your hands to lead you back into the warmth of your shared bedroom.


End file.
